I Too Had A Love Story
by Mrs. Kicky Kicky Chop Chop
Summary: A BUNCH OF KICK ONE-SHOTS! Must read.. and review! ONE-SHOT 4: Added scene to the latest episode: Dueling Dojos!
1. Destiny in Each Other

**A/N: Hey guys! This is a bunch of one-shots that I am writing. Most will not be related to each other but if they were, I'll let you guys know! Anyways, on with the one-shot! :D**

**NOTE: 'ALLISON' IS THE CHARACTER I MADE FOR THIS ONE-SHOT AND HOPEFULLY MANY OTHERS!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It! But, I do dream of it….**

**One Sot #1: Destiny in Each Other**

**Allison P.O.V:**

I took a deep breath and pushed the doors of Seaford High open. There goes my life, being the annoying new girl again. I sighed and walked in. A few people were staring at me. If they only knew that I had a cousin who lived here. I sighed yet again. I looked around and found the school pretty big.

Just as my luck is, I bumped into someone, dropping my bag in the process. I quickly bent down to pick it up and stood up. Now, I was face to face with a cute boy. He had brown shaggy hair, and well developed muscles.

"I'm so sorry!" he told me.

"No, it's okay! This always happens to me!" I replied while chuckling. He chuckled too and smiled at me.

"My name is Jack. Are you new?" he asked me.

"Yeah! My name is Allison." I told him, returning the smile.

"Yo, wassup bro?" a cute latino asked Jack. Jack rolled his eyes and pointed to the latino while saying, "Allison, this is Jerry. One of my friends." I smiled and waved at him.

"Nice to meet you, Jerry!"

"Yo, what it do girl?" he asked me. I rolled my eyes at him while lightly smiling.

"Come on let me show you all my friends!" Jack told me, leading me toward the lockers.

I saw a nerd reading a book and an African-American guy who was eating.

"This is Milton," Jack started while pointing to the nerd, "And this is Eddie!" he finished while pointing to the African-American guy.

They both looked up and waved at me. I smiled at them and introduced myself.

Then suddenly, out of nowhere, a girl came and held Jack's hand while saying, "Hey Jackie-bear!" in a flirtatious way. I saw Jack roll his eyes turn around and try to push her off of him.

Somebody tapped my shoulder. I turned around and saw a blonde. I smiled at her.

"So, you now know the gang?" she asked me referring to the guys. I smiled and nodded.

She smiled, held out her hand and said, "I'm Kim, part of the gang!" I smiled and shook her hand.

"Hey, I'm Allison!"

When I slightly moved, the scene behind me was visible to Kim. Kim's jaws dropped in irritation and anger. She stomped over to Jack and stood near him with crossed arms. The slutty girl took notice of her and smirked.

"What do you want, Kimmy?" she asked her too nicely for safety.

"To leave him alone, Donna! And nobody calls me Kimmy except Jack!" she screamed at her. Jack finally pushed the slutty girl, who I assume her name is Donna. He turned around and said, "Good luck with handling mad Kim, Donna!" Then he just started to open his locker and put his stuff in it.

Meanwhile, Donna and Kim were glaring at each other.

"He agreed to go on a date with me on Saturday! Unlike you, I had the guts to ask him out!" Donna told Kim while flipping her hair.

"He hates you!" Kim said, obviously annoyed.

"Well maybe he will like you if you stop wearing clothes which is made out of cardboard and dead fish!" Donna told her.

"What makes you think that my clothes are made out of cardboard and dead fish?" Kim asked her.

"Please, I can smell bad stuff from you in my home when I'm sleeping." Donna replied. My eyes widened in where this conversation was going.

"Oh, I am not afraid of you!" Kim shouted while lunging at her. Just in time, Jack turned around and grabbed her waist, holding her back.

"Go away if you wanna live, Donna!" he said sarcastically. Donna stomped her foot and walked away. Kim finally calmed down. She slowly spun around facing Jack, still in his arms. I looked to my left to see the others have goofy smiles plastered to their faces.

"Wait, they're dating right?" I asked them.

Eddie and smirked and said, "Hopefully, soon to be!" I had a confused look on my face.

Milton turned to me and whispered, "They'd been crushing on each other forever! Hopefully, now they'll admit their feelings and find their destiny in each other." Eddie and Jerry sighed, pretending to be day-dreaming and said, "Yeah, their destiny in each other." I smiled.

Then I turned around to find Jack and Kim staring at each other in glee.

"You're not really going on a date with her, right?" she asked him.

"No! She didn't even ask me!"

"Good!" she said. Her hands were around Jack's neck and Jack's hands were on her waist.

"So, only I can call you Kimmy, huh?" he asked her cockily while smirking.

She rolled her eyes in response and slightly nodded.

"That's good, because I agree with you!" he whispered to her. Kim bit her lip and looked up at him. "You're amazing, Kimmy!" he told her. Me, Jerry, Eddie and Milton aww-ed at the scene in front of us.

We heard coughing, that caused them to break apart and blush. We all turned around to see my one and only cousin, Brett.

"Not to interrupt, but I had to greet my cousin!" he said turning to me, ignoring the glares from Jerry, Eddie and Milton.

Now, I know that they are on the way to find destiny in each other and I shouldn't dare to touch Jack!

**A/N:** **Hey there! I know… it was a crappy ending! But, I swear to god that the other one-shots will be MUCH better than this!**

**Please Read&Review**

**~ Mrs. Kicky Kicky Chop Chop**


	2. I Want You Back

**A/N: Hey guys! This is one-shot #2. Anyways, on with the one-shot! :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It! But, I do dream of it….**

**One Shot #2: I Want You Back**

**Normal P.O.V:**

Kim Crawford sighed as she walked through the park to the empty space. She would always go there when she didn't feel so good. The sun was setting at the horizon and the moon decided to have a little sneak peak of the world.

Why is she feeling so down, you ask? That is because she misses Jack. Jack and she used to be dating. Until one day, she got a letter from him that told her to go to his backyard, telling her he had a surprise for her. So, she went, only to see that Lindsay was sitting at the end of his bed while he was in his pajamas, shirtless and his hair very messy. She noticed that Lindsay was rubbing Jack's feet.

In anger, she stomped on the flowers she brought for him and broke-up with him the next day. He tried to explain what actually happened. Lindsay had broken in that evening, trying to go and kiss him. In reality, he didn't even give her that letter! A few months later, she dated somebody else, but broke up with him because of the same cause: cheating.

Today was their fourth anniversary. She was all alone, mentally screaming at herself for not forgiving him. She still loved him dearly, but just didn't want to feel broken anymore.

**Kim P.O.V:**

A lonely tear slipped out my eye and down my cheek. I looked up and spot the tree, the tree where Jack built me a wooden swing. I raised my eyebrows a little as I saw a shadow behind the tree. I walked there quietly and peeked around the tree without making a noise. The sight I saw shocked the living life out of me. I saw Jack sitting there with his head in his hands. By accident, I stepped on a small twig causing him to look up. He saw me and sighed.

"Hi!" he said.

"What?" I asked him.

"Look Kim, what happened that day was not my fau.." he started but I quickly cut him off.

"I just don't care, Jack! Even if that would've happened by accident, I could've forgiven you! But, no, you just had that nerve to tell me to come there in a sweet, innocent little letter!" I snapped at him.

"Whatever, Kim! Just know that I'll never love anyone as much as I love you!" he told me in a serious tone while standing up. He looked at me, hurt and started walking away. I bit back a sob and ran away in the direction of my house. This could possibly be my worst day ever!

**Jack P.O.V:**

"Look Kim, what happened that day was not my fau.." I started but, I was cut off by her.

"I just don't care, Jack! Even if that would've happened by accident, I could've forgiven you! But, no, you just had that nerve to tell me to come there in a sweet, innocent little letter!" she snapped at me in irritation.

Instead of yelling back at her, I simply stated the truth, "Whatever, Kim! Just know that I'll never love anyone as much as I love you!" I stood up, gave her a hurt look and walked away.

What I said was the truth! I still couldn't believe that she fell in love with another guy! I'm probably nothing to her now. I sighed and ran back to my house. This could possibly be my worst day ever!

**The Next Day in Seaford High**

I opened my locker and took out all the stuff I needed to take home today. It will be the end of our school year in a few minutes after the final bell rings. I sighed. Without Kim, it was the worst year for me.

RINNGG! When the final bell was heard, everybody rushed out of the school. As usual, I waited for everyone to leave, so that the hallway was free and empty. About after two minutes, I packed up, closed my locker and was about to head out when in the corner of my eye, I say Lindsay and Brad going up to Kim. Brad was Kim's ex.

I decided to stay here for a few more minutes. I know Kim will need help facing him AND her.

"What do you want?" she yelled at them. Lindsay smirked at Kim. She kissed Brad, and then winked at me flirtatiously. I rolled my eyes. Kim turned back to look at me, her face filled with hurt, regret and fear.

"So Kimmy, heard you do good on bed! How bout' we have some fun?" Brad asked her. HOW DARE HE?!

Kim's eyes widened and she opened and closed her mouth, not knowing what to say. I saw him smirk. Lindsay kissed his cheek, whispered something in his ear, waved at him and walked out.

"Just leave me alone, Brad!"

He put a hand on Kim's shoulder and said, "I'm sure you'll look just fine without this top on!" One more comment, he'll have to talk to my fist!

"NO! If I say no, it is a no!" she yelled at him, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"C'mon Kimmy, we'll do it for one night only! Unless you want more!" he told her.

"JACK!" she suddenly screamed while running to me. I let her run into my arms. She hugged me tight and started crying into my chest. I lightly kissed her forehead and held her.

"Leave her alone, Brad!" I yelled at him.

"Shut the hell up, Jack!" he told me, trying to come near her.

"If you lay a finger on her.." I started.

"What will you do, Jack?" he asked me sarcastically. Now, Kim was behind me.

"Look, I don't want any fights! So, just leave her alone!" I told him, trying to ignore fighting. He rolled his eyes and threw a punch at me. I easily caught it.

"You probably shouldn't have done that!" I told him, using my famous catch phrase. I pushed him and he fell backwards. He got back up and threw a few more punches at me. I blocked all of them very easily. Then he suddenly caught my arm to flip me, but I caught his arm with my other hand and flipped him.

"You still wanna touch her?!" I asked him sarcastically. He got up, shot me a glare and ran off.

I slowly turned to Kim, who had a shocked expression on her face.

"Are you okay, Kim?" I asked her.

She slowly nodded. "Good, just make sure to stay away from him. Okay?" I asked her. She slowly nodded again.

"Well, since like we don't really.. aren't really.. like I'm just gonna leave now!" I told her and walked off while saying, "It's not like you'll love me again."

"JACK, WAIT!" I heard her scream. I turned around and looked at her.

"Yes?" I asked her. She bit her lip and ran to me, crashing her lips to mine. She ran in such a speed that I had to pick her up and spin her around for balance. I slowly put her on the floor and we broke apart.

I smiled at her. She smiled and gave me a hug.

"I love you, Jack! Please don't just go!" she mumbled into my neck. I smiled and kissed her head.

"Don't worry, Kimmy!" I told her. She looked up at me and whispered, "I'm sorry!"

"It's alright, cutiepie."

"You are not mad at me, right?" she asked me.

I smiled and ran my hand on her face. "No, of course not! But, I kinda know you are." I told her.

"No, I'm not either. I believed you Jack, but after I went out with Brad, I thought you hated me. But yesterday, what you told me really got to me. I'm sorry, Jack!" she told me in the verge of crying.

"Shhh! Don't cry, Kimmy! Please! No matter how hard I try, I cannot hate a part of your soul." I told her. She looked up at me.

"So, you'll take me back?" she asked me.

"How does a date sound like?" I asked her, making her slightly giggle. We stared into each other's eyes for a moment before leaning in.

Let's just say that there was not a lot of talking done that day!

**A/N:** **Hey there! This was my second one-shot! LOL, was this fun to write or what? The ending was a little weird, I know! But, yeah! Don't forget to review! :D**

**~ Mrs. Kicky Kicky Chop Chop**


	3. Sad to Not So Bad!

**A/N: Hey guys! This is one-shot #3. **

****IMPORTANT NEWS ON THE END!****

**Anyways, on with the one-shot! :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It! But, I do dream of it….**

* * *

**One Shot #3: Sad to Not So Bad!**

**Kim P.O.V:**

_Ding! _I heard the dojo doors open and found Jack walking in with a mad look on his face. My eyes narrowed with confusion and concern. Without a word, he walked straight to the punching dummies. He took a deep breath and started beating them fiercely.

"Yo man! What happened?" Jerry asked him. He suddenly stopped punching the dummies and glanced at Jerry. A tear slipped out of his eyes. He brushed the tear away and continued beating the hell out of the dummies.

"Are you okay?" Milton asked him. He slowly shook his head in response, his eyes still on the dummies.

"Jack, you never cry! What happened, bro?" Eddie asked him.

"I wanna be alone!" he told them. I sighed. Something was definitely wrong! I mean, Jack doesn't cry!

I walked up to him and put my hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

He gave me look and sniffed. "Nothing." He whispered.

I gave him a look and simply said, "Spill."

He rolled his eyes and turned to all of us. "Guys, please! I wanna be alone! Just, please understand! I've lost something very important to me and as you can see, I'm not taking it well! I don't wanna hurt you guys, so just go!" He just gave us a pained look and went and sat on one of the benches, his back facing us.

Suddenly, Jerry, Eddie and Milton turned to me. "What?" I asked them. They pointed to me and Jack. I sighed first. Should I go talk to him? Sure, I know that he'll never hurt me but, what if he gets mad? Oh well, if it would help him, I should! I looked at them and nodded.

I cautiously walked up to him and put my hands on his shoulders. He slowly turned around.

"Would a hug help?" I asked him.

"Sure." He replied. I smiled sadly at him and went around the benches. I sat near him and put my arms around him. His hands instantly went around my waist and I snuggled into his neck.

"You know you can tell me and the guys anything right?" I asked him.

"Yeah. I just can't take this anymore Kimmy!"

"Can't take what anymore?" Milton asked him while the guys came to sit around us.

"She just left me, just like that. There is no one I can call my baby-sister anymore." He whispered. My eyes widened. She's… she's dead?

I looked up at him in shock. "When did this happen, Jack?"

"Last night, when she was crossing the road with my mother. My mother walked across quickly, but she found a small rock that she like in the middle of the road. So she stopped and a truck hit her." He explained to me, tears coming in his eyes.

"Oh my falafels! I am so sorry, bro!" Eddie said while patting him on the back and slightly hugging.

"Dude, wish she still is here man! That cute little chica was amazing! Man, I feel your pain. I am so sorry, dude!" Jerry told him, sitting on the floor in front of him.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe that happened! I am so sorry for your loss, Jack!" Milton told him while sitting next to me.

"Jack… I just…. I am so sorry!" I told him while hugging him tighter. He slowly pulled me into his lap, burying his head in my head.

After a few minutes, he looked up at us. "You guys are the best friends a human can have!" We all smiled sadly and nodded.

I looked up at him, and somehow we caught each other's eyes. I stared and stared into his pools of chocolate brown. It felt like forever, but it was pretty obvious that it was only a few minutes. Our faces were already very close, that I was able to feel his breath on my lips. I bit my inner lip, clearly confused and nervous on what is going to happen next. He leaned in an inch, making me do the exact same thing. Now, there was only an inch between us.

"What is gonna happen next?" he whispered/asked me.

"What we both want to happen." I told before connecting our lips. We kissed for about 3 seconds, short, I know! We both broke apart and I sadly smiled at him. We, once again, got lost into each other's eyes.

"So? What is going to happen next people?" Milton interrupted us. I looked down and blushed.

"I don't know!" I said. When I realized the position we were in, I blushed harder. I swear I must have looked like a red fire truck with red highlights! **(A/N: Weird combination, I know!)**

"I guess she is mine now." Jack said.

I looked up at him, surprised. "Really?" He just smiled and nodded. I smiled, shrugged and then cuddled back into him.

* * *

**The Next Month**

Jack and I's relationship was going awesome. Every day, he would bring me a rose and a few chocolates, since that was what he used to do to his baby sister.

Talking about his baby sister, he is taking a situation a lot better now. Before, he used to break-down every day. But now, he just smiles and shrugs it off. Deep inside, I know he still misses his little girl badly.

His smiles might not be the same for some time now, but that is still the only thing that charms me every day in my life. We both depend on each-other and the gang.

"Give me all your love and nobody gets hurt!" Jack whispered in my ear as he hugged me from behind.

"Awwww! That line is so used, Jack!" I told him while chuckling. He laughed with me.

"I know, but I love and I know you do too!" I rolled my eyes and kissed him.

Honestly, life can't be any better.

* * *

**A/N:** **Hey there! This was my third one-shot! The ending was a little weird, I know! But, yeah! **

**IMPORTANT NEWS: So, the part where Jack say: "Give me all your love and nobody gets hurt!" is from another awesome one-shot story. WHO WROTE IT AND WHAT WAS THAT STORY CALLED? THE FIRST PERSON WHO ANSWERS THE RIGHT ANSWER GETS A CALL OUT AND THE NEXT ONE-SHOT WILL BE THEIR IDEA!**

**Don't forget to review! :D**

**~ Mrs. Kicky Kicky Chop Chop**


	4. SAVE ME!

**A/N: Hey guys! This is one-shot #4. This one-shot is about what I thought could have been added to a scene in Dueling Dojos! IF YOU DID NOT SEE THE EPISODE, PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS BEFORE YOU SAW IT. Spoiler Alert!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It! But, I do dream of it….**

**One Shot #4: SAVE ME!**

**No One P.O.V:**

Kim screamed and ran from the guy who wanted to kiss her. That dude freaked her out!

She ran and ran around the mall, looking for a cover. That guy too, with a nerve, kept chasing her, waiting for his promised kiss.

'_Sam just had to promise the dude that I'd kiss him! Ugh! Have you even looked at him?'_ Kim thought to herself. After a few more minutes of running, Kim spotted Jack and Jerry in front of the mall fountain.

"JACK! SAVE ME!" Kim screamed as she ran towards Jack. Jack turned around and saw Kim running towards. He cocked his eyebrows and waved at her. When she reached him, she hid behind Jack, breathing heavily from all the running.

"Umm Kim, what the heck happened?" Jack asked her, giving her cover.

"That kid Sam promised the dude that I'd kiss him if…" Kim stopped. "Oh no! He is coming towards us! AAAAAAAHHH!" Kim screamed again as she revealed herself from Jack's cover and started to run. The dude was basically standing in front of Jack to catch her.

But, what Jack did surprised Kim. He swiftly caught her arm, twirled her around and crashed his own lips on her. Kim was extremely shocked at first, but quickly regained her control and kissed him back with as much as the love Jack had given her. Jack's arms went around Kim's waist, pulling her closer to him, if that's even possible! Kim's hands went around his neck. And in just like a fairytale, Kim's right leg popped up and they both shared a passionate kiss.

"Whooooooooooo!" Jerry yelled his signature 'WHOO'. He started clapping like a retarded seal as Kim and Jack slowly broke apart from their kiss.

Jack smiled down at her and whispered, "Do you mind if I save you more often?"

**A/N:** **Hey there! This was my fourth one-shot! That was very, very short! I know!**

* * *

**AND, I want to give a callout to: BrownBeltNinja**

**If you are reading this, THAT IS AWESOME! I do not really speak Hindi but, I know a few good movies that I can base my next story on! :D**

* * *

**ALSO, PLEASE REVIEW YOUR IDEAS OF WHAT MY NEXT ONE-SHOT SHOULD BE ABOUT! I WOULD PICK ONE IDEA FOR EVERY ONE-SHOT! :D**

**Don't forget to review! :D**

**~ Mrs. Kicky Kicky Chop Chop**


	5. Facebook 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This is one-shot #5. Since two people asked me for a Facebook one-shot, HERE IT IS! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It! But, I do dream of it….**

**One Shot #5: Facebook #1**

**JerrySwagger has logged in. Nickname = Jerry.**

**Eddie-equals-food has logged in. Nickname = Eddie.**

**Miltanator has logged in. Nickname = Milton.**

**BlackBeltSouthernBelle has logged in. Nickname = Kim.**

**BlackBeltBrewer has logged in. Nickname = Jack.**

**Jerry:** Wassup dudes and chica?

**Eddie:** Nothing much Jerry.

**Milton:** I am doing my math homework. Don't you guys do you HW? I mean like it is very important because it helps our memory and keeps us alive.

**Kim:** GET A LIFE!

**Jack:** GET A LIFE!

**Jerry:** haha! Jack and Kim said the same thing at the same time! LOOOOVEEE!

**Milton:** Jerry, good luck my friend! Two angry black belts + Jerry = DESTRUCTION!

**Eddie:** im actually eating right now! nd, yeah Jerry! u better watch out man.

**Kim:** U PEOPLE R IDIOTS!

**Jack:** whatever guys! Nd kimmy, y r u mad at me?

**Kim:** coz u just ditched me today! Grrrrrrr I hate u!

**Jack:** but tht was jerry's fault!

**Jerry:** yo man! Not cool man not cool! Y u givin me all tht flidge?

**Kim:** y u blamin it on him! If u just could have said a simple little 'no', we could still b friends!

**Jack:** it was the dang bro-code!

**Kim:** but u invited me on the dang date!

**Eddie:** wht the hell is going on in here?

**Milton:** Yeah! Jack, you asked her out on a date?

**Jerry:** oh well, jack asked kim out, she said yes, so we decided to go on a double date, and then the girl I wanted to go on a date with's friend wanted to go with jack.. nd well, I asked him in the last moment and yea… basically wht happened during the zompire movie! WOOOO! I SAID SMETHING SMART!

**Jack:** wellllll, u see.. I did nd jerry messed it up AGAIN!

**Jerry:** again, y u givin me all tht flidge

**Kim:** watever jack! X-(

**Jack:** c'mon kimmy! Give me a chance! Ill prove it to u!

**Kim: **PROVE WHT JACK? I ALREADY NO U DON'T REALLY LIKE ME…..

**Jack:** KIMMY! U NO THTS NOT FRIKIN TRUE!

**Kim: **WHT ON EARTH DO U MEAN NOW JACK? JUST PLEASE STOP TOYING WITH MY FRIKIN FEELINGS!

**Jack:** I MEAN THT I FRIKIN LOVE YOU!

**Kim**: wht?

**BlackBeltBrewer has logged off. **

**Milton:** Holy Christmas Nuts!

**Eddie:** Oh my falafels!

**Jerry:** wait wat….. wht did I miss….. im confused….

**Kim:** I rlly messed up, didn't i?

**Milton:** I guess so girlie!

**Eddie:** go talk to him kim… he'll understand u.

**Kim:** ok thanks eddie nd Milton… im on it! Bye

**BlackBeltSouthernBelle has logged off.**

**Jerry:** wait wht?

**Milton:** *facepalm*

**Eddie:** *facepalm*

* * *

**Kim P.O.V:**

I logged off Facebook and went downstairs. I put on my sandals and sighed. How on Earth am I gonna do this?

I locked the door once I got out and jogged in the direction of Jack's house. I have to tell him I'm sorry and get the truth from him.

I went up to the front door and rang the doorbell. An upset and sad Jack opened the door. When he saw my face, he became sadder.

"What do you want, Kim?" he asked me.

I just walked inside, letting him close the door.

"I want to know if what you said was true… is it?" I asked him.

"Yes, it is. And, I know that you feel the same way too. So, why are we fighting?" he asked me truthfully.

"Because… I was waiting for you to ask me out and then you leave because of bro-code?" I asked him.

He looked at me, sighed then nodded. "Kim, I love you. Like, very very much. But, I also want to help my friends. I follow the bro-code… which is basically a part of the wasabi-code." He told me.

"But not just leaving me there is also a part of the wasabi-code!" I told back at him.

He sighed and replied, "I know, Kim! I'm sorry!" I went and sat near him. His head fell on my lap and he extended his legs, as if he was sleeping on me. I slowly stroked his hair.

"I know, Jack! And I am sorry too. I was being a bit selfish." I told him. He smiled up at me. And just like those cliché movies, we caught each other's eyes, staring into our souls. Automatically, we leaned in. Further and further, a few more inches, we'd be kissing. We both leaned in till our noses brushed each other's nose. Then, I leaned in a little bit more, connecting our lips.

We broke apart after a few seconds. He got off my lap and stood up, holding his hand out for me. I tokk his hand and used it as a support to get up. He took my other hand and said words I never thought he would tell me.

"Since the feelings mutual, be my girlfriend?"

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! That was my attempt at a Facebook one-shot! And, it wasn't that long either! So yeah! **

**Tell me more ideas! And, tell me if I have to improve at my writing!**

**Don't forget to review! :D BYE!**

**~ Mrs. Kicky Kicky Chop Chop**


	6. Let's have a Song Off!

**A/N: Hey guys! This is one-shot #6. This is a truth or dare one-shot because somebody also requested for one! Hope you guys enjoy!**

**NOTE: Jack and Kim are 21 years old. The rest of the gang (except Rudy) is 21 years old too. Rudy is married to Bethany Applebaum (now Bethany Gillespie).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or the song You Make Me Feel Like by: Cobra Starship (feat. Sabi)**

**One Shot #6: Let's have a song off!**

**Jack P.O.V:**

I pushed Jerry, Eddie and Milton into my room and slammed the door. I had to make sure they won't mess up my party!

"Look guys! Promise me you won't mess up my party!"

"How can we mess up?" Milton asked, as if he didn't know anything.

"You know.. with the rated mature dares and everything!" I told him. Seriously, he brings up any of that shit with Kim; I'll rip his head off! Not that I care about Kim or anything… I mean I do care but… You see it is different… You know what? FORGET IT!

"Yo but why not man? It'll be funny!" Jerry said.

"No! If I let you guys do that, you'll start on about Kim and me getting together and then it'll end up in a dare for Kim to somehow end up kissing random people! So no! I won't let anybody being used as a toy!" I told him while glaring at him.

"Fine fine, whatever!" Eddie said, opened the door and walked out. I rolled my eyes.

"Guys.."

"I know Jack!" they told me and gave me thumbs up. I smiled at them and they walked out the door.

**Half-an-hour later:**

**Eddie P.O.V:**

Me, Milton and Jerry were sitting at one of the tables in the party, trying to find a way to get Kim and Jack together. Seriously, they have loved each other from the first day they met!

"So man, got any idea?" I asked them.

"I don't know, Jerry. I don't think we are supposed to do this. I mean, look at the cons. If it doesn't work out, we'll probably have two angry blackbelts behind us to hunt us down!" Milton told Jerry.

"Actually, I sorta agree with Milton. Let's just leave them, no?" I asked him.

"No yo! That is not so swag! We'll try something!" he told us before Mika pulled him onto the dance floor. I sighed. This is going to be a long night.

**Two Hours Later:**

**Jack P.O.V:**

"So, how about we play truth or dare?" Jerry started, placing an empty bottle of beer in the center of our circle.

"Ok sure. But is Rudy and Bethany gonna join?" Kim asked them. Wow.. good question!

"Yup we are!" we heard a voice behind us. We saw Rudy and Bethany all ready to play the game.

"So, who is going to start?" I asked. Everybody hesitated a bit, knowing the second person will take revenge on the first person. As weird as it seems, every time they play the game, the second person takes revenge on the first person. About in a minute, everybody ended up pointing at Jerry.

"What? Why you guys givin' me all that flidge?" Jerry asked us. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine! I'll do this! Eddie, truth or dare?" he started.

"Since I want to be proven as a playa, I choose dare!" Eddie said confidently. That is, until he realized who he said it too.

"Umm Eddie, I don't think that was the best choice when it comes to the Dare Monster…" Katie started. I smirked and said, "But don't you think Jerry will get a bad revenge?"

"Sure he will!" Kim murmured to me, making me chuckle.

"So, Eddie… I dare you to… call 911 and…order a pizza!" he finished with a smirk on his face. He rubbed his hands evilly, and gave out a loud evil "Mhuahuahua!"

"Oh no! This is no good!" Eddie said.

"A dare is a dare, Eddie!"

"Ugh! Whatever, I'll do it!"

The next minute Eddie got up and took out his cellphone.

"Hello, is this 911?" "Oh well, I am Eddie Johnson." "Can I order some pizza?" "Well, I just thought you were the pizzeria!" "NO!" "HEYY! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A MORON? COZ GUESS WHT YOU ARE? YOU ARE A FUC.." but I cut him off by grabbing his cellphone and cutting the call. Nobody, and I mean nobody wants a police after Eddie!

After everybody finished laughing (including Eddie), Eddie finally decided to pick Milton.

"So, truth or dare Milton?"

"Since I also want to prove my lady I am a man, I choose…. DARE!" he said bravely. But the bravery ended once again after he heard Eddie's dare! I looked at Kim to find her staring at me. Her lips were a little far apart and she seemed to staring at me lovingly. I simply smirked, which made her snap out of her trance.

"Umm ok! I dare YOU to… eat one spoon of…dog food!" Eddie finished with a proud smirk on his face. I chuckled and patted Milton's back. "I wish you all my good luck, bro!"

Milton slowly gulped and went step by step near the dog food placed in the center of the circle. Everybody knew that he hated germs. Milton finally took the spoon and put it in his mouth slowly. After a few seconds of chewing and swallowing, he threw the spoon and ran into the bathroom, screaming.

We all laughed for a little while and the game continued.

**Half-an-hour Later:**

**Jack P.O.V:**

"So Jack, truth or dare?" Kim asked me, giving me one of her beautiful smiles.

I smiled back at her and replied, "Truth!"

"Umm ok! Do you possess any talent that others don't know? If you do, what is it?" she asked me while smirking.

I sighed and gave in. That's right, she caught me!

"Yes I do. And it is singing and playing guitar." I told her. She chuckled and yelled, "I KNEW IT!" in a weird voice and started dancing goofily. We all laughed at her.

"Kim, truth or dare?" I asked her.

"Truth."

"Okay! What's the worst lie you ever told anyone?"

"Well, I didn't wanna go to my friend's party and I didn't know how to say no coz I was a kid. Then all of a sudden, BOOM, I come up with this idiotic lie like: Sorry I can't come because my sister's friend's grandpa's uncle's friend's son's goldfish died and it was so tragic like the titanic!" she said, laughing and snorting now and then.

I laughed then we decided to restart the game. But Jerry started once again.

"This one's for Jack and Kim." He said smirking. Everybody oooohh'ed .

"Okay what?" we both asked at the same time.

"I dare you guys to have a song off."

"What, but we didn't even pick truth or dare!" I said.

"Too bad, Jack! A dare is a dare!" I rolled my eyes and turned to Kim. She looked at me and said, "Let's do this!" I smirked at her as everybody started preparing the stage for us.

NOTE: Kim's singing is in normal font. Jack's singing is in underlined font. **Them both singing is in bold font.**

When they were done, Jerry and Mika were the DJ's. Me and Kim got up on each side of the stage and started to prepare. The out of nowhere, I heard Kim start up her own song.

"La La La La La

La La La La La

La La La La La

La La La La La" I knew she was starting up a song. But, I decided to cut her off… I mean, this is a song off!

"Girl I've been all over the world

Looking for you

I'm known for taking what I think I deserve

And you're overdue" I cut her off smoothly. I glanced at her, only to see that her mouth was open wide in an offended kind-of shock. I smirked and continued.

"And if you listen you can hear me through the radio

In that bright white noise

What I been missing in my life

That I been dreaming of

You be that girl

You be that girl

You be.."

She cut me off by singing:

"Everything you want so let me get up there

I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere

Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like"

Then by working together (a bit miraculously, I add) we made up a perfect chorus for the song.

CHORUS:

"You make me feel so

La La La La La

You make me feel so

La La La La La

You make me feel so

La La La La La

You make me feel so

La La La La La

You, you make me feel so" By the time we finisher our first chorus, we were moving closer and closer to each other, smiling at each other.

"Get a little closer to me girl

And you'll understand

'Cause if you want a guy that knows what you need

Well, then I'm your man

And if I listen I can hear you through my radio

In that bright white noise

What I been missing in my life

What I been dreaming of

You be that girl

You be that girl

You be" Then obviously, she cut me off again! But she took over the stage this time, making everybody dance to our fortunate made up song.

"Everything you want so let me get up there

I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere

Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like

Ooh

Everything you know I'm flipping upside down

Take you 'round the world

You know I like it loud

Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like" Then we went back to our chorus.

"You make me feel so

La La La La La

You make me feel so

La La La La La

You make me feel so

La La La La La

You make me feel so

La La La La La

You make me feel, oh

La La La La La

You make me feel so

La La La La La

You make me feel so

La La La La La

You make me feel, oh

La La La La La" Then, as weird as it actually sounds, we both sang the same thing, like in one of those cliché chick flick movies. This was the perfect time for me to tell her that I… I… I love her.

"**Put your hands up**

**Put your hands up**

**Let the lights drop**

**Let the lights drop**

**Make my world stop**

**Make my world stop**" I stopped and looked into her eyes as she started to sing. She has never looked more beautiful in my life. She was also looking into my eyes, as if telling me she meant everything she sang. I gave her same look and smiled at her.

"La La La La La

La La La La La

**You make me feel so**

La La La La La

You make me feel so

La La La La La

You make me feel so

La La La La La

You make me feel so

La La La La La

**You make me feel, oh**

La La La La La

**You make me feel so**

La La La La La

**You make me feel so**

La La La La La

**You make me feel so**

La La La La La" By the time we were finished singing; we were very close to each other, staring into each other's eyes. I glanced at her lips for a moment and back to her eyes. She did the same. Taking the signal, we both started leaning in.

"So, Jack, truth or dare?" Eddie asked me.

Not moving my position and not taking my eyes off her's, I replied, "Dare."

"Kiss Kim." He told me. I smiled widely and Kim did the same. She chuckled, grabbed my shirt and pulled me down to her, bringing me into a long passionate kiss.

And, let's just say that now, I see her walk shyly down the aisle in a beautiful wedding dress.

**A/N: Hey guys! That was my attempt at a truth or dare one-shot! And it was pretty long!**

**GUYS! PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME MORE IDEAS TO WRITE BECAUSE I RUN OUT OF IDEAS! I'll do anything EXCEPT: Rated M and hate of Jack and Kim!**

**Don't forget to review! :D BYE!**

**~ Mrs. Kicky Kicky Chop Chop**


	7. Autograph

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! I have my 7****th**** one-shot to present to you! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT! Now.. read on!**

**Disclaimer: I don't think it's legal for 12 year olds to own TV shows... but maybe Phineas and Ferb could do that!**

**One Shot #7: Autograph**

**Kim P.O.V:**

My school year is about to end. That's right, I'll graduate from 12th grade next week. I'll be moving onto college, and then everything about my school life will be forgotten. So, I'm taking signatures… autographs… whatever you call it! I made a little booklet for me; making everyone I know sign something.

Most of the people wrote down their numbers and Facebook names. Some of them wrote down cute little letters. Rarely, people drew smiley faces. But only one of them wrote that I suck. And that one is the one I love.

Jack Brewer. Even his name gets me excited! I remember when I first saw him. I was in a dojo when I was 10 years old. I did my usual moves of karate for practice, and a few push-ups as a punishment. Punishment for something I didn't do. Punishment for something the new kid named Jack did. Ha! I still laugh a little when I think of that.

The next day I told his mom, getting him in trouble. The day after that, he made me apologize to him. I liked that. And so, I accepted him as an acquaintance.

A few months passed by, and Jack's birthday fell on a Saturday. Surprisingly, I was invited to his party. I bought him a basketball for his birthday. He then accepted me as a friend. A few months later, so did I.

Then for 6 years, we just became closer and closer. My normal smiles turned into admiring and loving smiles. My days turned into clouds as I never was able to focus on anything. There was this weird feeling in my stomach that made me not so hungry. I liked all of it, but I never knew what they meant.

Then the next year, in 10th grade, Jack asked me something. "Will ya go on a date with me?"

I, obviously in love, said yes. Then came our one month anniversary. Then the 12 month anniversary. Soon the one year anniversary. We had been going real strong. And I liked it.

I sighed and put the little booklet in my locker.

"So, how's my love doing?" I heard a voice. I turned around and saw him. Jack.

"I don't know. Somebody said that she sucked. And that somebody is apparently her boyfriend." I said smirking.

"Ha ha, I wouldn't be surprised if you drew hearts around that!" he told me while placing his arms around my hips and his forehead on mine.

I giggled a little and whispered, "You know me so well!" he smiled and connected our lips.

"Ewww… too much kissing going on here!" I heard the guys say. We broke apart, looked at them and rejoined our lips. They groaned. I broke the kiss and laughed.

"C'mon, let's go home." Jack said, pulling me with him.

While walking, I turned around and glanced at my locker. I don't think good memories end.

**A/N: So, how was that? Haha! I hope you guys liked it. I will do all the idea you guys already gave me. BUT DON'T STOP GIVING ME IDEAS!**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! :D**

**~ Mrs. Kicky Kicky Chop Chop **


End file.
